Snowmobiles skis are typically provided with keels extending below to aid in steering of the snowmobile. For instance, deeper keels are desired for aggressive riding of the snowmobile or when the riding surface is covered with soft-packed snow, while shallower keels are desired when the riding surface is covered with hard-packed snow or ice. To help prevent wear of the keels of the skis and to assist in steering on hard-packed snow or ice, metallic ski runners are usually provided against the bottom of the keels. Some snowmobile ski assemblies provide adjustable ski runners where the height of the ski runners can be selected depending on the conditions of the riding surface.
However, when the snowmobile is ridden on a surface that is not covered with snow or ice, such as asphalt, concrete or wood, a portion of the weight of the snowmobile is applied to the keel and/or the ski runner of the skis, thus making the steering of the snowmobile less responsive for the rider. Riding on such surfaces may prematurely wear the bottom surface of the keel and/or the ski runner of the skis.
Therefore, there is a desire for a ski assembly for a snowmobile that can be adjusted for operation of the snowmobile in different riding conditions while not causing premature wear when riding on surfaces that are not covered with snow or ice.